The Immortality of Love
by Arashi Kachigawa
Summary: Kumpulan fanfiction ONE-SHOT tentang Shinichi x Shiho :) NEW! One-shot ke lima : "Hadiah Dari Kamu". Pernah tidak sih kau dibuat bingung dengan perilaku wanita yang tiba-tiba aneh?
1. The Immortality of Love

Detective Conan / Case Closed

A SHINSHI FANFICTION

one-shot

**DISCLAIMER : Aoyama Gosho**

by Arashi Kachigawa

_—_**The** **Immortality of Love**_—_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_—__hidup di dunia hanyalah sementara—_

_— __dan kita diutuskan sebagai mahkluk fana, menjalani segala ujian—_

_—__salah satunya aku—_

_—__tapi cinta tak termasuk—_

_—__karena itu adalah abadi—_

_Kuakui, aku sangat lemah..terlalu lemah.. bukan tegar seperti yang kalian bayangkan_

.

_"—__tidak apa-apa, Shiho, menangislah sepuasnya." Seperti biasa, tangan yang diulurkannya mengusap pipiku yang cukup dingin. Lagi-lagi, aku meminjam dadanya untuk ke sekiannya._

.

Ruang gelap terisi dengan bayangan gelapku dan yang ada hanyalah kesedihan, kesedihan dan kesedihan..namun semuanya begitu terang begitu dia datang padaku…

.

_Aku terlalu bergantung sama orang..Mencengkeram pakaian orang keras begitu kudapati bau yang menyiarkan segala penderitaanku selama di kurungan sana_

_._

_"—__Tidak, Shiho, buktinya kau selalu tegar ketika masih berada dalam kurungan organisasi, menyelesaikan APTX 4869 dan sekarang, menyelesaikan penawar racun itu sendirian demi kita."_

_._

_Aku tidak ingin menunjukkan sikap asliku ke siapapun.. di balik sifat dinginku_

_._

_Hanya dia yang berani memperlakukan seperti itu padaku_

_Dia datang padaku sembari tersenyum mengejek_

_Kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalaku yang sempat tertunduk menyesali perbuatan ini_

_Dan perlahan mulai mendekat dan sekarang hanya beberapa sentimeter wajah kita saling berhadapan_

_"—__tunjukkan sikap aslimu ke aku, hanya seorang, bukan lainnya."_

_Aku tak bisa menghindarinya lagi,_

_Si muka yang penuh ekspresi, terlalu bertolak belakang denganku_

_—__juga kadang lucu jika dia kugoda_

_Namun tahukah kau sempat kusyukuri kalau kita sama-sama mengecil_

_Mengeksplorasi dunia sehingga tersimpan berbagai kenangan…_

_Hanya berdua saja di dunia ini…_

_—__dan dia mendaratkan ciuman ke bibirku nan kering dan pucat_

_"__Menyebalkan." Ketusku._

_"__Kamu juga menyebalkan." Tersungging sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan di raut mukanya—gentian aku yang digoda olehnya.._

_"__Lagi-lagi aku lari ke kamu." Helaan nafas yang berat terlontarkan begitu saja dari mulutku_

_Tetapi sekaligus rasa lega_

_"__Tidak apa-apa. Aku selalu ada di sinimu."_

_—__karena didampingi pria gagah satu ini.._

_Kudekap erat tubuhnya, setelah air mataku diseka olehnya_

_"__Aku berjanji aku akan melindungimu sebisa mungkin dalam hidupku."_

_._

{ Semuanya hanyalah kenangan yang telah berlalu,

Dan seiring waktu ke waktu

Penyesalanku semakin dalam }

.

"Shinichi…." Hanya tangan dia lah yang bisa kugenggam.. dingin…dingin sekali_—tanpa sadar aku menumpakan air mataku dan tetesnya jatuh tepat di atas tangan nan dingin ini—_

_"__Kenapa kamu harus menyusul kakak Akemi?" seruku dalam batin—sembari menundukkan kepalaku yang tak ingin menunjukkan wajah cengeng ini pada siapapun—_

_Pakaian hitam mengepungku, dan ini adalah suasana duka yang kualami bahkan bisa kubilang sangat tragis dalam hidupku, dan aku tak suka melihat mereka berkabung begitu saja—biarkan aku sendiri mengamati raut muka lelaki yang selama ini melindungiku_

_"__Hei. Mana janjimu..? bodoh…"_

_Aku semakin tak menerima dengan semuanya._

_Tak bisa._

_Tidak bisa..tidak bisa._

_Tetapi aku juga tidak ingin dia sedih melihatku cengeng begitu saja._

_Aku ingin disentuh olehmu lagi—_

_Yang mendatangiku ketika aku berada dalam suasana seperti ini—_

_Suasana yang suram…_

_Aku ingin dicium olehmu lagi_

_Yang menghiburku… di dini hari setelah ketahuan berlinang butiran air olehnya_

Semakin kukencangkan tanganku yang mengenggam tangan dingin ini. Ingin sekali kusalurkan kehangatanku meskipun aku tahu itu sangat mustahil…

Dan pada akhirnya_—diakhiri oleh bangkitnya lututku setelah meletakkan sepaket bunga Lycoris Radiata; kenangan yang tertinggal…_

_Sebenarnya maksudku bukan meninggalkan kenangan begitu saja di depan dia.. namun ingin kutanamkan kenangan ini di antara kita_

_Tunggulah aku… kita akan melanjutkan kenangan kita lagi dan kita kembali mengeksplorasi dunia tanpa hambatan apapun jika yang ditentukan adalah fananya tubuh sendiri ini_

Aku mempercepatkan langkahku meninggalkan keramaian gelap yang terlihat menaburkan berbagai variasi bunga dan artinya begitu mendalam meski kalah jika dibandingkan dengan makna oleh-olehku yang barusan kuletakkan. Gumpalan kabut akibat temperatur yang rendah pun kuhembuskan dari bibirku yang hampir kering dan mengakibatkan aku jadi rindu dengan ciuman hingga mencairkan saliva, hanya dari dia.

Meski tak peduli apa kata orang karena aku meletakkan makna bunga yang begitu kejam, justru aku merasa iba dengan mereka yang ilmu pengetahuannya tak sepadan dengan yang kumiliki.

_Namun aku dibuat sangat dilema denganmu…_

_Hanya dua pilihan yaitu hidup dan berterimakasih dengan segala pengorbananmu…tetapi aku tak ingin kesepian dan aku benci kalau akan kesepian selamanya.._

_Atau, mati namun aku tak ingin melihat kesedihanmu…_

Kukencangkan syalku, rajutan yang dibelikan olehnya ini, menyusuri jalan setapak yang dipenuhi salju bahkan kemungkinan membentuk setinggi tiga puluh sentimeter nanti malam ini; oleh karena itu harus kugerakkan kakiku secara paksa, ke tempat penentuan takdir, semakin bulat tekadku untuk merobohkannya hanya demi satu orang; _Shinichi Kudo._

_"__Shiho, kau cantik sekali.." gumamnya sembari mengerakkan tangannya yang menjelajahi dari ujung kaki sampai punggungku, memancing rasa ketertarikanku padanya._

_"__Bulan malam ini juga cantik sekali." Sahutku seraya memegang bunga lily dan rasa bahagiaku semakin melambung karena pada saat itu juga ia melamarku;_

_Yang akan mencapai puncak di mana mimpiku sebentar lagi tercapai, sebagai pengantin dengan memakai gaun putih kemudian menukar cincin platinum di tangan masing-masing,_

_namun itu takkan tercapai…bukan karena makna lily secara umum, namun secara harfiah._

_Kucengkeram erat kambeli putih pucat begitu nafsu telah menguasai dia; yang membuat tubuhku telah bersatu secara utuh dengan dia. _

_Pada saat itulah satu-satunya malam yang sangat indah yang pernah kualami pada hidupku…_

Sudah sampai, di sinilah..tempat penentuan takdir. Seperti biasanya, aku mulai merasakan sensasi gemetar dalam tubuhku, antara tak siap dan siap menerima resikonya..namun mau tak mau aku harus melaksanakannya.. hanya demi fiancée-ku.

Kuamati cincin platinum di jari manis kanan ini.. harusnya kita mengalami hidup dengan kebahagiaan yang setimpal sebagai balasan untuk penderitaan selama ini; dan berkat pikiran negatif barusan, langsung melonjak perasaan emosi yang kesal dan amarah ini, memaksa tubuhku masuk ke dalam bangunan tua itu dan dengan refleks tanganku langsung berayun begitu saja, ke arah seorang berjubah hitam dengan pisau lipat di tanganku.

_Apa ini? Banyak bulu—tepatnya, dikatakan bulu ayam?—bertebaran di sekitarku.. dan nuansa yang terlalu terang, dikelilingi reruntuhan kuno layaknya berada di Roma, dan kuamati ujung kakiku sampai batas pandanganku yang kutunduk ini; kukenakan gaun putih layaknya pengantin yang telah lama kuimpikan. Tiba-tiba ada pria berjubah putih dengan dua ekor pakaiannya yang menjumbai dengan begitu elok; serta raut mukanya yang tenang, dan rambut yang telah tertata dengan rapi. _

_Kusiarkan raut muka bahagia yang tiada habis begitu mengenali sosok itu—Shinichi Kudo. Langsung saja kusuruh kaki ini untuk berlari menangkap sosok itu, dan lengannya yang selama ini menjelajahi tubuhku, meraih lenganku kemudian dikaitkan jemarinya dengan jemariku ini. Dada yang selama ini kugunakan untuk membenamkan di dalamnya hanya untuk melampiaskan seluruh rasa sedihku, sekarang bisa kusentuh lagi.. .Shinichi-ku._

_Kita tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, hanya dengan memeluk saja bisa mengucapkan apa yang telah dialami kita selama ini. Kukeluarkan butiran air ini dan kembali diseka oleh Shinichi. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan kujinjitkan kakiku karena tinggi badanku yang kalah sepadan dengannya, kudaratkan ciumanku sebagaimana ia mendaratkan ciuman padaku saat satu-satunya malam indah yang kualami di masa-masa sebagai mahkluk fana._

_"__Semestinya kamu jangan nekat berbuat seperti itu." Akhirnya sebuah kalimat yang dilontarkannya._

_"__Aku sudah membalaskan semuanya. Orang yang selama ini kubenci dan tak dapat kutahan nafsuku untuk mengurungnya dalam kegelapan selamanya, sebagai sumpah untuk kak Akemi dan kamu, Shinichi, sekarang sudah berkelana dalam kegelapan." _

_"__Tetapi aku ingin kau melanjutkan hidupmu di dunia, bukan ke sini." Lirih Shinichi dengan menampilkan raut muka yang sedih._

_Aku tersentak dan aku hanya bisa merapatkan mulutku. "Tetapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku tak dapat menahan rasa rindu yang takkan kau pahami ini."_

_"__Aku memahami hal yang kau rasakan, karena kurasakan pula. Di sini, aku telah menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu, dengan berbagai rasa; gelisah, senang, bersyukur, dan sangat banyak, karena mengawasimu dari sini." _

_"__Sekarang, giliran kita berkelana dalam dunia kita dan kita akan menjelajahi ke tempat yang tak pernah dikunjungi sebelumnya." Tambahnya sembari menyematkan helai rambut berwarna stoberi ini ke belakang telingaku dan kembali mendekap pinggangku sembari mendekatkan mukanya ke mukaku._

_"__Ya, kamu benar." Kulakukan hal yang sama pula, dan ia kembali menciumku ke sekiannya. Kemudian kita saling menggandeng tangan dan perlahan mulai meninggalkan suasana yang penuh dengan bunga Lily yang memenuhi reruntuhan kuno ini, dan kembali mengeksplorasi dunia berdua. Ya, hanya berdua dan itu bersifat abadi selamanya, bukan fana lagi._

_._

_They were always together_

_._

_Now their life won't disturbed by everybody_

_Which their life are full of suffering_

_Now let them go _

_To make full happiness in their afterlife…_

_._

_._

Iris biru wanita itu tak henti memandang dua nisan yang bersebelahan, dan ia meletakkan bunga _Lathyrus odoratus; good bye—_tak kuasa ia membendung air mata dan akhirnya tetesnya keluar berlinang di pipi pucat itu. Surai hitam sepinggang yang bergerak tak beraturan agak menganggu pandangan wanita itu, setelah disematkan rambutnya ke belakang, ia menyapu bersih debu yang telah menyelimuti nisan itu dan kemudian menyirami dengan air bersih tampaklah ukiran yang berbunyi ;

_Here Lies _

_Shinichi Kudo and Shiho Miyano_

_Confession is always weakness. The grave soul keeps its own secrets, and takes its own punishment in silence._

"Itu kutipan terkenal. Perempuan berambut stoberi itu..memilihnya untuk menaruh di batu nisan ini?"

"Ya, dia yang memilih untuk diukirkan kutipan ini di batu nisan mereka berdua sebelum ajal menjemput dia." Disapu bersih lututnya yang ternodai dengan butiran debu sebagai tanda mereka bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat keberadaan sahabat penting dalam hidup wanita itu.

Sembari menggandeng tangan seorang putri layaknya malaikat kecil baginya; serta lengannya didekap erat dengan lelaki yang bisa ditebak sebagai pendamping hidup wanita itu, perlahan mereka menghilang setelah angin hangat tiba-tiba mengenai mereka padahal saat itu adalah musim gugur yang temperaturnya rendah.

_Benar, kan, cinta itu abadi?_

_—__kudekap erat dia dan tiap hari akan kita taburi berbagai bumbu cinta kita—_

* * *

><p><strong>—<strong>**The End—**


	2. His Last Bow

Detective Conan / Case Closed

A SHINSHI FANFICTION

**DISCLAIMER : Aoyama Gosho**

_and respectful for Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, too_

by Arashi Kachigawa

**—****HIS LAST BOW—**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

3 Mei, 19:08 PM

_Shiho Miyano,_

_Kita akan menyelesaikan kasus organisasi hitam hari ini juga. Kutunggu kedatanganmu ke kota Mairingen, di Raiha Street 221B. Kau akan ketemu tempatnya dengan mudah karena banyak kawan yang datang untuk bekerja sama dalam hal ini._

**—**Shinichi Kudo

* * *

><p>Shiho memasukkan kembali ponsel genggam ke sakunya. Gertakan giginya terdengar menandakan ia sedikit kedinginan di akhir musim semi berkat temperatur udara yang lumayan rendah. Ia pun bersedekap dengan sangat erat dan tangannya terlipat menempel rapat di jaket <em>gingerbread<em> berbahan wol serta berbulu angsa.

"Sudah tiga puluh empat tahun, ya..?" gumam Shiho mengamati cakrawala malam dengan hiasan ratusan bintang, dan cahaya bulan yang menerangi selerang putih pucat milik Shiho, dan tak mengubah kecantikan putri bungsu Elena Miyano dalam usia senja, masih sama seperti tiga dekade lalu.

Setelah akhirnya mendapatkan taksi, ia mengutarakan keinginannya pada sopir taksi untuk pergi ke kota Mairingen. Dalam perjalanan ke kota yang jauh dan masih sepi akan penduduk, Shiho kembali _flashback _tentang ratusan memori Shiho bekerja sama dengan Shinichi dalam menangani kasus kriminalitas bertaraf domestik maupun internasional, bahkan Shiho diakui sebagai "partner seumur hidup" Shinichi dengan rasa bangga, dan menjadi terkenal bersama Shinichi di dunia.

Shiho kemudian tersenyum simpul. Berkat kejadian seperti itu, berhasil memancing kawanan gagak hitam—Organisasi hitam—meski harus mengorbankan segalanya, seperti kejadian perih yang menyayati hati Shiho, Ran meninggal dunia dan meninggalkan Shinichi yang tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaan sebenarnya untuk bersatu dengan Ran di hidup mereka. Karena itulah kepribadian Shinichi menjadi berubah, ia lebih menyukai kerja—_workholic_— dan membutuhkan banyak data-data untuk memecahkan kasus kriminalitas tingkat tinggi, sehingga melupakan kesehatan tubuhnya sendiri sampai Shiho harus merawatnya, namun dengan penuh kasih sayang dan perhatian bagaikan Watson versi perempuan.

"Sudah sampai, Nona." Ucap sopir taksi setelah menarik rem untuk memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan stasiun Raiha. Lamunan Shiho pun menjadi buyar dan ia merogoh isi tas merek Fusae untuk mencari dompet merek Prada.

"Ini, bayarannya." Shiho menyerahkan beberapa kertas uang seribu yen. "Terima kasih." Tuturnya setelah berdiri di luar. Sopir pun mengangguk penuh hormat dan pintu taksi tertutup dengan otomatis.

Setelah menyakini bahwa taksi itu benar-benar sudah pergi, Shiho pun menarik nafas lega—karena tidak ingin melibatkan sopir itu terhadap kasus berbahaya ini—Ia berbalik badan menghadap jalan raya yang membentang luas di pandangan Shiho, dan kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju tempat di mana kasus organisasi hitam akan terkuak.

"Sst.." Tangan kekar tiba-tiba menyentuh bahu Shiho. Shiho pun tersenyum penuh arti dan kembali menoleh ke belakang, "Kau tidak berubah, Akai. Kantung matamu masih sama." Sahutnya.

Akai tersenyum tipis. "Benarkah? Penglihatanku masih sama, jadi bisa kugunakan senapan ini untuk orang terkutuk itu—kalau jaga-jaga." Sarung senapan pun dipamerkan Akai dengan rasa bangga sebagai _sniper._

"Sepertinya banyak yang datang, ya." Ucap Shiho dingin tak mengindahkan ucapan penuh rasa bangga tersebut, sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan kiri, meski tidak terlalu terlihat jika tidak diamati dengan teliti, sebenarnya terdapat banyak orang berpakaian hitam untuk berkamuflase dengan latar belakang langit hari ini, di balik pagar atap bangunan tinggi.

"Ya, FBI dan divisi satu dari departemen kepolisian metropolitan Tokyo. Tim pejinak bom juga ada." Balas Akai, menyerah dengan sifat ketidakpedulian wanita dingin itu.

"Jadi, tempatnya di situ?" tanya Shiho seraya mendongak, mendapatkan penerangan yang cukup terang—terlalu terang untuk kota misterius ini—dan sepi sekali. Taktik yang sangat licik, mobil para kawan sudah disembunyikan di suatu tempat agar tidak memancing rasa curiga Anokata—sebutan untuk bos besar organisasi hitam. Akai kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Shiho.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan Jodie dan lainnya. Kami akan mengawasi kalian." Akai menepuk bahu Shiho kemudian menghilang untuk melakukan aksi kamuflasenya.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Shinichi berhasil menangkap Gin beserta Rum dan memanfaatkannya untuk berhubungan dengan Anokata. Karena kecerdasan Anokata yang sangat tinggi sekaligus licik, Shinichi harus menunggu sampai waktunya tiba untuk memangkas organisasi berbahaya itu—ya, sekarang waktunya.

Shiho berharap kejadian ini tak akan memakan korban jiwa, karena ia sudah muak dengan segala penderitaan yang telah ia lalui dalam masa hidupnya, kematian Ran dalam kasus penangkapan Chianti dan Korn, gugurnya beberapa detektif polisi dalam kasus penangkapan Vodka yang berkali-kali lolos dengan segala intruksi Gin, yang memakan tiga puluh empat tahun.

Tiba-tiba jantung Shiho kembali berdebar, begitu mendapatkan partnernya di ujung trotoar yang sedang bersiaga untuk kasus besar ini. Bulan pun membiaskan cahayanya ke sekujur tubuh pria bersurai rambut raven hingga menjernihkan wajah putra tunggal Yusaku Kudo, yang tidak banyak berubah juga dalam usia senja sama seperti halnya Shiho Miyano.

"Hei, Miyano." Sapa Shinichi yang terlihat bersikap agak beda, menandakan ia sedikit antusias dan tidak sabaran untuk menangkap dalang yang mengatur segalanya terhadap organisasi hitam dengan otak_ mastermind_-nya.

"Oh, Kudo. Aku sudah menyerahkan laporan tentang Anokata padamu, 'kan?" Shiho menghampiri Shinichi, dan memulai perbincangan mereka dengan bisikan, di bawah pengawasan kawan mereka di atap bangunan tinggi.

"Ya, sebentar lagi dia datang, sesuai kesepakatanku. Betapa bodohnya ia terpancing dengan mudah begitu saja padahal kesepakatan kita sangat mudah." Shinichi menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, layaknya Sherlock Holmes.

"Tetapi, Kudo, kau jangan meremehkan seperti itu. Sudah tiga puluh empat tahun kita mengejarnya." Bisik Shiho kesal.

"Ya, aku tahu. Akhirnya kita akan bekerja sama secara leluasa dan bebas nanti, lepas dari pengawasan organisasi berbahaya itu. Sebentar lagi..janjiku terhadapmu, tertuntaskan."

_"__Aku akan melindungimu, sampai organisasi hitam itu punah."_

Kalimat yang pernah Shinichi katakan di masa lalu, tiba-tiba tergiang kembali di telinga Shiho. Lalu Shiho tersenyum. "Wah, wah, aku tersanjung sekali."

"Lihat, sudah datang. Mari kita menyapanya." Shinichi merapikan kembali jas hitamnya, dan menggandeng tangan Shiho untuk bertemu dengan _master of puppets _yang tidak jauh dari keberadaan mereka_._

Tangan Shiho sedikit bergetar. Lalu tiba-tiba Shinichi menekankan genggamannya terhadap tangan Shiho dengan lembut serta menyalurkan kehangatannya, untuk menenangkan Shiho.

Shiho pun menoleh ke arah Shinichi. Ia tersenyum ke arah Shiho. '_Tidak apa-apa.'_ Kalimat itulah yang berada di pikiran Shinichi, seolah-olah bertelepati dengan pikiran Shiho.

_'__Ah..ya..benar. Semuanya akan berakhir sekarang juga…'_

_'__Lima…'_

_._

_'__Empat…'_

_._

_'__Tiga…'_

_._

_'__Dua…'_

_._

_'__Satu…'_

_._

_._

"SEKARANG!" tangan lain Shinichi terangkat begitu saja di udara, menandakan semuanya mulai bergerak. Tim FBI pun mengarahkan senapan masing-masing ke arah Anokata itu dengan gesitnya, dan gerombolan polisi bertameng mulai berlari menuju keberadaan Anokata. Sementara itu tim pejinak bom mulai berdatangan dari sisi lainnya untuk memeriksa ada tidak bom yang dipasang di kota sepi ini, setelah kepolisian Tokyo berhasil mengevakuasi beberapa penduduk kota itu.

Anokata sempat panik namun ia berhasil menutupinya dengan aktingnya yang licik, sesuai dugaan Shinichi, Anokata mengangkat Beretta 92FS meluncurkan peluru kesayangannya ke arah dada Shinichi.

.

"KUDO!" geram Shiho sembari menaruh harapan agar Shinichi tidak terluka.

.

Sebelum berhasil ditangkap oleh polisi setempat dan kaki Anokata tertembak oleh senapan Akai, Shinichi berhasil memelintirkan lengan Anokata hingga mulut senjata api menghadapi lubang mulut Anokata dan benar-benar menguncinya.

_"__Checkmate." _Tutur Shinichi penuh rasa kemenangan.

.

.

"Daripada kita perlu bernegoisasi yang membuang waktu dengan percuma dan makin memperburuk situasi, kita langsung tangkas dia saja. Begitu, kan, yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, _KUDO?" _seru Shiho dengan geramnya, tak mengerti perilaku Shinichi, langsung menangkap Anokata begitu saja setelah berkontak mata selama lima detik.

"Yah, itu termasuk rencana kita semua juga. Maaf, aku lupa memberitahukan rencana ini padamu. Kan inspektur bisa berinterogasi dengan dalang itu nanti di mabes." Shinichi tertawa kecil hingga perasaan kesal Shiho hilang.

"Yang penting tidak ada korban jiwa kali ini." Shiho menghela nafas lega.

"Betul, kegagalan kita jadikan pengalaman untuk bagaimana cara menjadi keberhasilan dengan cara yang tidak sama." Shinichi tersenyum nyengir ke arah Shiho,"Kan, kau bilang, jangan meremehkan Anokata. Aku sudah menebak kalau dia akan membunuh kita terlebih dahulu jika kita buang waktu sebentar hanya untuk bicara dengannya, maka semuanya akan terlambat. Mana yang lebih baik?" tambahnya seraya terkikik geli.

"_This fellow may be very clever. But he is certainly very conceited!" _erang Shiho namun pelan.

"Sudahlah, Sherry. Yang penting _The cool guy_ masih selamat." Ucap Vermouth menghampiri pelan Shiho.

"Vermouth.." Shiho tersenyum perih. "Terima kasih sudah membantu Kudo tadi, dia hampir saja kalah bertarung dengan Anokata."

"Tidak apa, aku juga diam-diam berniat untuk menghancurkan organisasi hitam ini. Untung ada _silver bullet, The cool guy dan Akai._" Vermouth tersenyum penuh arti. Mukanya terlihat tidak berubah—masih cantik, berlisptik merah mawar dan gelombang surai platinumnya yang memesona.

Vermouth kemudian memejamkan matanya sembari tersenyum penuh perih, "Aku turut merasa iba pada _Angel of Kindness._" Tuturnya dengan setumpuk rasa penyesalan karena tidak sempat menyelamatkan Ran, hutang nyawanya tak pernah terbalaskan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah membayar hutangmu kepada Shinichi Kudo." Hibur Shiho.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian semua." Puji Inspektur Shiratori diiringi tepukan tangannya. "Tiga puluh empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang sia-sia. Organisasi hitam berusia hampir satu abad itu akhirnya punah juga."

Shinichi kemudian menjabat erat dengan Inspektur Shiratori. "Kalian juga. Aku merasa berhutang budi dengan kalian semua.. Akai, Jodie, James dan Camel juga."

Akai tersenyum puas, "Janjiku untuk Akemi Miyano, terlaksanakan. Shiho Miyano juga sudah kuawasi dengan erat selama ini dan bisa kulepaskan pengawasan kalian. Tetapi, tetap hubungi aku kalau ada kasus bahaya yang mengancam jiwa kalian."

Shiho hanya bisa bersedekap sembari menatap sinis. "Jadi, kita sudah lama berada di mabes, dan sekarang cakrawala pagi telah menyambut hari ini.."

Shinichi memotong keluhan Shiho, "Aku mengerti, Miyano, kita akan pulang."

Shiho pun menguap. Perilakunya tidak berubah meski ia sudah lumayan berusia. Shinichi hanya tersenyum lembut terhadap perilaku Shiho—yang sudah biasa baginya—"Lelah sekali ya? Wartawan berdatangan dan mewawancarai kalian terus menerus soal penyelesaian kasus ini." Ucap Sato.

"Begitulah. Kami akan serahkan sisanya untuk kalian. Terima kasih, kami pamit dulu." Shinichi menunduk pada semua orang di depannya, bersamaan dengan 'Watson'-nya.

"_Case closed!"_ seru Shinichi setelah menegakkan kembali badannya dengan menyungging sebuah senyum lebar.

.

.

Baru Shiho mau mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan acuh tidak acuh—tiba tiba dikejutkan dengan jatuhnya badan pria itu, yang selama ini kokoh dan tak pernah kenal lelah dalam menjalani pekerjaannya sebagai detektif konsultan swasta.

Mata Shiho pun terbelalak dan segera menghampiri Shinichi bersamaan dengan Sato dan lainnya, sementara itu ada yang langsung memanggil ambulan dengan cepat untuk mengangkut insan—yang kelihatannya sangat menderita dan bibirnya berubah menjadi keunguan, tanda-tanda _sianosis,_ berjuang melawan penyakit misterius yang menyerangnya—ke rumah sakit Beika.

.

.

"Di… mana.. ini?" sebuah kalimat yang dilontarkan Shinichi dengan terpatah-patah dan penuh perjuangan. Matanya dikedipkan berkali-kali.

Pandangan Shinichi perlahan mulai jelas setelah Shinichi berusaha membuka matanya lebar, dan mendapatkan Shiho sedang mengenggam jemarinya dengan tertidur—namun terlihat tidak nyenyak tidurnya, karena kantung mata Shiho jelas terlihat. Shinichi pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke lain, badannya terdapat banyak selang dan ia dipasangkan tabung oksigen. Osiloskop menampilkan garis elektrokardiografi yang naik turun, menandakan detak jantung Shinichi sangat lemah.

Karena suara Shinichi barusan, Shiho terbangun. Ia bangkit untuk memeriksa wajah Shinichi yang pucat pasi. "Kudo…" lirih Shiho lemah.

"Miyano..maafkan aku." Sahut Shinichi seolah-olah melampiaskan rasa sesalnya pada Watson-nya.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau menderita gangguan jantung. Sekarang kau terkena _Acute Myelogenous Leukemia. _Harusnya aku mengetahui penyakitnya, setelah bersamamu lebih dari tiga puluh tahun, kenapa aku tidak menyadari gejala-gejalamu..!" erang Shiho dan tanpa sadar tetes air matanya jatuh ke wajah Shinichi.

"…Miyano.."

"Mestinya aku membataskan kamu menggunakan APTX 4869. Mestinya aku tidak memanjakan kamu. Lihat, demi Ran, kau mengorbankan sel-sel darah merah serta putihmu! Apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan cara lainnya, untuk bertemu dengannya sebagai Shinichi Kudo?!" seru Shiho yang hampir meledak emosinya, namun ia berusaha menenangkan hiperventilasi-nya.

Shinichi hanya terdiam dengan membiarkan pakaiannya dicengkeram keras oleh Shiho, yang kini menunduk menumpahkan buliran air matanya.

Tangan Shinichi pun bergerak membelai pipi Shiho dan menyeka air matanya.

"Jangan menangis."

"Shiho."

Shiho mendongak_. Apa yang barusan ia dengar..?_

Lalu Shinichi melepaskan tabung oksigennya.

_"__The danger is part of my job." _Suara Shinichi semakin tegas.

"Shiho, jangan menangis. Aku tidak nyaman melihat wanita menangis. Kuketahui kau adalah wanita yang tegar. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu. Mungkin ini sudah takdir." Bisik Shinichi setelah menarik lengan Shiho lebih dekat untuk mendekatkan diri ke telinga Shiho.

"Shin…Shinichi.." isak Shiho, wajahnya menjadi merah.

"…Selamat ulang tahun… Shinichi…" Shiho berusaha menyungging senyum hangatnya seraya membelai pipi Shinichi yang mulai dingin dan semakin pucat.

"…Shiho.. Terima kasih.." Shinichi ikutan tersenyum hangat menatap iris periwinkle serta membelai rambut pirang strawberry.

"..Tadi malam…. Sebelum organisasi hitam berhasil diruntuhkan.. aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya, memasak makanan favoritmu, di rumahku. Cepat sembuh, Shinichi.." sahut Shinichi dengan nada lirih kembali, serta berharap.

Shinichi kembali terdiam sejenak.

"Rupanya, kasus itu adalah kasus terakhir sebagai kerja sama kita." Kalimat Shinichi barusan membuat Shiho tersentak dan mulai berpikiran negatif.

"Tidak, tidak, Shinichi..jangan bilang seperti itu." Shiho menggeleng dan tangannya semakin menempel pipi Shinichi yang perlahan mendingin.

Shinichi berjuang meregangkan otot lengannya untuk menarik Shiho lebih kuat, dan kini bibir mereka bertemu. Meski sekilas, itu adalah ciuman paling berharga di hidup mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

_PIIIIIIIP PIIIIIIIP PIIIIIIIP_

_._

_._

Terlihat garis membujur horizontal di osiloskop.

Shiho mematung sejenak. Dan kini tangisannya semakin keras. Mata Shinichi sudah terpejamkan.

"Shinichi… Shinichi…Tidak…Shinichi!"

Detektif konsultan swasta yang selama ini membawa nama baik negerinya, bersama partnernya, sudah ribuan kasus kriminalitas dari tingkat rendah sampai tingkat tinggi ia pecahkan, kadang suka berdebat dan dikalahkan dengan perkataan sarkasme sang partner,

Telah tiada.

Di hari ulang tahunnya.

Secara harfiah, meninggalkan dunia dengan Profesor Moriaty, yang bagaikan reinkarnasi bagi Anokata, dan Sherlock bagaikan reinkarnasi bagi Shinichi.

4 Mei, 19:31 PM

.

.

"Kita harus membiarkan mereka berdua di dalam." Jodie terlihat berusaha menahan tangisnya. Akai serta Camel terlihat sedang menunduk. Sementara itu James hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Dan Vermouth mengepalkan tangannya,

"Biarkan Shinichi memberikan _salam terakhirnya_."

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Lagi-lagi cerita sedih ya? Hehe.<p>

Dan, ingat, ini namanya juga fiksi, jadi tidak ada hubungannya dalam di dunia asli (termasuk nama kota, penyakit dengan APTX 4869, dsb)

Tetapi, tetap saja, di sini terinspirasi dari cerita His Last Bow, Sherlock Holmes karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Meski endingnya berbeda, di mana Watson dan Sherlock tetap bersama namun kesamaannya yaitu masa tua mereka dan kasus terakhir Sherlock sebelum pensiun jadi detektif. Dan saya terapkan judul His Last Bow sebagai harfiah bagi Shinichi selaku detektif.

Di sini juga ada beberapa persamaan dengan versi Sherlock Holmes. Kira-kira ada yang bisa menebaknya kah? Hehe, tidak usah dibawa pusing XD

Ah ya, saya juga bersedia untuk menerima ide kalian untuk fanfiksi Shinichi Shiho via PM.

Dan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang mereview maupun memfavoritkan fanfiksi ini, itu adalah apresiasi berharga bagi saya.

Terima kasih sekali lagi sudah membaca fanfiksi ini!

Regards,

Arashi Kachigawa


	3. Long Distance

Terima kasih atas review2nya! ^^

**Mell Hinaga Kuran** : Hehe, diusahakan bikin banyak happy ending. | **dearest** : Terima kasih! | **Betiace** : sebetulnya belum ada ide untuk nulis series panjang. Wah, kyk yanagi dan kujo dari last game? Saya nggak mengikutinya, jd nggak terlalu tau ttg sifatnya spt apa. Tp pas iseng google, ceweknya manis sekali memang :) | **psiWehT'OlliW **: thanks ^^ | **carverwords19** : iya, Cuma sedikit ini, saya author baru di sini. Kutipannya dapat dari Dorothy Dix. ^^

Here we go… Happy reading

.

.

* * *

><p>Detective Conan  Case Closed

A SHINSHI FANFICTION

**DISCLAIMER : Aoyama Gosho**

by Arashi Kachigawa

**—****LONG DISTANCE—**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Hari ini, hari terakhir aku bersama dia…_

Iris periwinkle milik seorang wanita berambut pirang strawberry bernama Shiho Miyano, tercengang ketika mendengar pernyataan Shinichi Kudo. Baju santai dengan warna Maroon yang dikenakan Shiho, dicengkram dengan tangannya cukup keras. Ia mendesah nafas pelan saat berhadapan dengan Shinichi.

"Jadi maksudmu.. kita berpisah?" ucap Shiho pelan, mencoba menyakini apa yang dikatakan Shinichi itu benar-benar nyata.

"Ya," Shinichi mengangguk pelan, "Kita sudah tidak menjadi partner lagi. Secara resmi, aku akan menetap di New York.. di sana selalu terdapat kasus pembunuhan karena maraknya penjualan senjata api secara bebas."

Shiho mengamati mata Shinichi dengan lekat, walaupun Shinichi sedang tertunduk dengan mengaitkan kedua tangannya, menyebarkan pandangan kosong ke karpet merah, Shiho tahu kalau Shinichi sedang gelisah. Perasaannya menjadi bercampur. Itulah yang dia lihat.

"Baiklah.. aku tidak masalah." Tutur Shiho dengan tenang, bersedekap dan tetap mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Shinichi terbelalak dan mendongak ke arah Shiho. Ia tidak menemukan satu pun kecemasan Shiho. Hanya ada suasana hening yang menyambut mereka berdua.

Meski kedua mata mereka sempat berinteraksi, namun Shinichi kembali memutar bola matanya ke arah karpet merah, dengan posisi duduk di atas kasur. Lalu Shinichi menghela nafas sembari tersenyum pahit,

"Baiklah.." Shinichi meraih rambutnya kemudian mencengkeramnya lumayan keras tanpa sepengetahuan Shiho, seolah-olah sedang menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih untuk selama ini. Mungkin kita akan jarang sekali ngobrol, karena pekerjaanku—kau tahu," tambahnya.

Shiho masih terlihat datar dan agak dingin. "Tidak, tidak. Aku juga berterimakasih karena berkat kau, Kudo, pengalamanku jadi bertambah," balasnya agak terburu-buru sembari memutar bola matanya ke arah lain.

"Jadi? Berangkatnya kapan?"

"Besok, sebetulnya. Malam hari." Shinichi menghela nafas penuh kegelisahan.

Shiho mengernyitkan alisnya, "Mendadak sekali? Tiketnya sudah kaudapatkan—"

"Maaf, Miyano. Sudah lama kudapatkan tiketnya.. tapi baru kukasih tahu rencananya," potong Shinichi, ia sudah menduga Shiho bakal bertanya hal seperti itu.

Shiho seketika menjadi bergeming. Mulutnya dirapatkan dengan erat.

Lalu ia tersenyum hangat kembali—lebih tepatnya penuh arti—"Baiklah..bagaimana kalau kita makan malam hari ini? Sebagai… pesta perpisahan.."

"Ide bagus." Shinichi tersenyum hangat pula, dan merasa sedikit lega kalau reaksi Shiho seperti itu.

Jarum jam berdetak terus menerus, surya perlahan menyembunyikan dirinya, cahaya sendirinya terhadap kamar Shinichi mulai redup, dan sedikit menganggu aktivitas serta konsentrasinya Shinichi karena indra penglihatannya hanya menangkap sedikit cahaya untuk membilah beberapa pakaiannya di atas koper.

Sejenak kemudian kamar itu mulai terang lagi, setelah Shinichi dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Shiho yang telah menyalakan sakelar lampu. "Sudah selesai belum?" tanyanya seraya melepaskan celemeknya.

"Sebentar lagi." Shinichi kembali meletakkan barang terakhir di atas koper. "Masakannya sudah jadi?"

"Ya, makanan favoritmu.. Pai lemon," balas Shiho dengan intonasi pelan.

Shinichi menyungging senyum lebarnya, "Kau mengenali aku dengan sangat baik."

Shiho tidak mengindahkan ucapan lelaki tersebut. "Sudah beberapa tahun kita bekerja sebagai partner. Kau selalu menganggu bagian pekerjaanku." Ucapnya penuh sarkasme, badannya berbalik untuk melangkah ke dapur diikuti oleh Shinichi.

"Tenang saja.. besok aku akan pergi, kau dapat bekerja dengan tenang. Bukankah, ada proyek penelitian yang ingin kau ambil karena kau menyukai itu?"

Hening kembali, tidak ada jawaban lisan apapun, hanya anggukan kepala Shiho saja sudah menjawab semuanya. Bibir tipis berwarna pucat itu hanya dirapatkan dengan erat—diam seribu bahasa—pandangannya seolah memancarkan aura kesedihan, meskipun itu tak terlihat oleh Shinichi. Suasana hening dan canggung kembali menyambut mereka lagi.

"Pai Lemon-nya enak sekali!" Shinichi sempat tersenyum bahagia di sela mengunyah makanan kesukaannya dengan lahap.

"Jangan berbicara sambil makan." Tegur Shiho, meski ia sangat senang memerhatikan kegembiraan Shinichi.. terakhir baginya.

_Sebenarnya aku tidak rela.. untuk melepaskanmu.._

Hilir mudik di bandara Narita tetap tidak menganggu gendang telinga kedua insan yang berhadapan sebelum mereka mulai memberikan salam perpisahan dan berpisah, dalam jarak yang sangat jauh… Walaupun suasana mereka begitu canggung, pikiran mereka seolah-olah saling bertelepati, sebelum akhirnya kalimat seorang detektif itu keluar dari sudut mulutnya…

"…Jadi.. terima kasih untuk selama ini, Miyano…" ucap Shinichi sembari berusaha menyungging senyum hangatnya.

Shiho hanya bergeming. Dalam dunia mereka yang membungkam seluruh suara berisik di atas lantai marmer, hanya tercipta suasana hening di antara mereka.

Tangan Shiho mulai terkepal lembut, tanpa disadari oleh Shiho. Ia menunduk. Ia tidak berani berinteraksi sosial dengan Shinichi, hanya dengan bertatapan mata saja.

"Miyano…?" tutur Shinichi pelan serta penuh kekhawatiran, mengamati wanita mungil itu, yang tak mau memperlihatkan roman.

Shiho masih terdiam. Sekilas Shinichi sempat ingin mencengkeram tangan Shiho untuk memeriksa raut muka Shiho,

…namun tangan mungil itu terangkat mengenggam lembut lengan Shinichi sebelum otak Shinichi mulai memberikan perintah.

"…Terima kasih juga..untuk selama ini.. Kudo.. Jaga baik-baik. Jangan lupa atur pola makanmu.. Kau terlihat kurus, detektif..bodoh." ucap Shiho lembut, menatap iris cayn lawan bicara.

Shinichi terdiam mendengarkan penuturan kata dari Shiho, yang lembut dan seolah-olah menenangkan hatinya, ia tidak akan pernah bohong jika ia tidak pernah mengharapkan wanita mungil ini, yang selalu dilindunginya, bisa menjaga diri saat pelindungnya sudah tidak ada.

"..Aku mengerti.. baiklah.. Aku berangkat dulu. Jaga diri baik-baik juga, kau. Jangan terlalu gila dalam bekerja." Shinichi mengusap pelan kepala Shiho.

Shiho tercengang dan mendongak ke arah Shinichi. Ia tiba-tiba terkejut, kepalanya mendapatkan penyaluran kehangatan dari suhu tubuh Shinichi sendiri.

"Ng? Kenapa mimikmu begitu? Kau tidak suka? Kau ingat, kau selalu melakukan ini padaku." Shinichi tersenyum mengejek, semakin kuat mengacak-acakkan rambut Shiho hingga helai-helai pirang strawberry menjadi tak beraturan dan tampak berantakan.

Shiho menjadi gemas—antara kesal dan senang di waktu yang sama—ia memutuskan untuk tak mengeluarkan perkataan sarkasmenya. Ia meraih tangan Shinichi dan menurunkan kembali.

"Kudo. Sudah waktunya berangkat." Mata Shiho tertuju pada bidang permukaan kaca yang menampakkan pesawat udara milik maskapai Japan Airlines.

"Baiklah. Selamat tinggal, Shiho. Aku akan datang ke Jepang lagi." Shinichi mulai melepaskan tangan Shiho, dan kembali menyampirkan tas bawaannya pada bahunya.

"_Sayonara."_ Shinichi melambaikan tangan ke arah Shiho, perlahan sentimeter terhadap jarak mereka mulai bertambah jauh.

_"…__Sayonara." _Balas balik Shiho, melakukan hal yang serupa, dan hanya memandangi senyum terakhir Shinichi begitu saja, sampai punggungnya mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

Shiho kembali menunduk. Ia meraih sebuah surat—lebih seperti surat resmi dari perusahaan—dari saku jasnya, dan kemudian meremasnya keras. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menganalisisku, Kudo..!" lirihnya pelan.

Sementara itu Shinichi memandangi jendela dan membiarkan pikirannya berkeliaran bebas. Kota Tokyo itu tampak semakin mengecil dan keberadaan Shinichi mulai disambut kawanan awan Stratus. Ia menopang dagunya, serta mendesah pelan.. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa bayangan Shiho selalu menghantui pikirannya.

_Kita mulai berpisah.. dalam jarak yang sangat jauh…_

"Dokter Shiho..bisakah jelaskan penyakit ini secara detail…" bahu milik seorang wanita berambut pirang strawberry tiba-tiba ditepuk begitu saja oleh seorang dokter junior.

Shiho menoleh, "..Oh.." gumamnya, menyungging senyum tipis begitu irisnya tertuju pada mimik dokter pemula yang kebingungan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah dokumen berisi diagnosa terhadap penyakit langka, bahkan presentasenya sangat kecil di Australia. "Begini caranya…"

Setelah memakan waktu kurang lebih lama, Shiho menggeleng sembari tersenyum tipis setelah diucapkan rasa terima kasih oleh dokter pemula tadi. Lalu ia mendesah pelan. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Sudah berapa lama ia berada di Australia..kembali menyiarkan ingatan terdahulu… direkomendasikan beralih profesi menjadi dokter spesialis bidang mikrobiologi, dari ilmuwan. Ia terpaksa membuang mentah-mentah mimpinya, yakni melanjutkan proyek penelitian yang ingin ia lakukan dengan kerabat dekatnya.

Ia mendengus pelan. "Pada akhirnya aku juga tidak memberitahu rencana ini pada Kudo, dari awal…" gumamnya.

Lalu ia singgah di depan jendela, dan menatap lekat langit cerah berawan dengan bentuk bervariasi, menampakkan matahari yang memantulkan cahaya sehingga kulit putih pucat milik Shiho terlihat berkilau.

Ia menyipitkan matanya karena lensa matanya tak kuasa mengatur fokus cahaya. Seketika juga bayangan Shinichi kembali muncul di benak Shiho, saat ia memejamkan matanya sekilas.

"…Bagaimana kabar dia..?" gumamnya, seraya membalik badan diri dan membuka matanya lebar, serta mengatur nafas untuk mengambil oksigen secara beraturan.

Desahan nafas yang membentuk gumpalan uap udara, serta gosokan kedua telapak tangan tak berhasil membuat Shinichi Kudo menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia mengigil serta memeluk diri sendirinya di tengah badai salju.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Kudo.. Maafkan, kau jadi kedinginan begitu…" Inspektur kepolisian departemen kriminalitas New York, menghampiri satu insan itu.

"Tidak.. Sherlock Holmes selalu seperti begini." Ucap Shinichi penuh bangga, seraya menggeleng.

"Begitukah.. kalau begitu kami tinggal dulu, kau boleh pulang.. Jangan lupa hangatkan tubuh Anda di rumah." Inspektur membungkuk dan mengencangkan topinya, dan perlahan menghilang dari pandangan _the heises Holmes_ itu_._

Shinichi akhirnya menghela nafas penuh lega dan ia pun bangkit untuk memulai perjalanan ke rumah. Tetapi..sekali lagi, ia menolehkan kepalanya, ke tempat terjadinya pembunuhan di ruang terbuka..

…Salju, …darah, kulit pucat pasi, rambut pirang strawberry, peluru tertanamkan di dalam daging…

…akan mengingatkan rasa rindunya pada sang—mantan—partner.

"Kh…" dengkurnya. "Untung bukan kau, Miyano.." Shinichi mengernyitkan alisnya dengan mimik penuh miris, bahwa korban dalam kasus yang ia tangani, benar-benar mirip dengan _satu orang di hidup dia._

"Sudah lama.. huh.." Shinichi tersenyum terkekeh memandangi langit yang berselimutkan putih dan hanya ada ratusan kristal jatuh menerpa indra perasa milik Shinichi dan spontan menghantarkan rasa dingin pada reseptor.

"..Sejak kacamata itu kau kenakan, Miyano." Shincihi bergumam sendiri, melangkah dan membentuk jejak di atas jalan setapak yang ditutupi oleh salju secara keseluruhan.

"Dan pula kau ketemu dengan iblis, Gin. Sherry—yang kini sudah tak ada lagi pada dirimu—dihadiahi banyak peluru dalam beberapa bagian ragamu, di malam hari bersalju, itu adalah peristiwa berdarah yang menyedihkan dalam hidup kita…" lirih Shinichi dengan penuh pedih.

"…Apa kabar, sekarang?" Shinichi mendongak dan kembali mendesah nafas.

_Rasa rindu ini tak tertahankan_

_Ketika kita berada dalam jarak yang lebih jauh lagi_

Shiho membenamkan kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangan sebagai penopangnya, di atas kertas berserakan, membiarkan dirinya memulihkan kelelahan otaknya. Tetapi bukan sesuai yang ia inginkan, ia justru kembali tersirat ke masa lalu…mereka berdua.

Ditambah dengan latar belakang salju malam hari ini, menyelimuti sebagian daerah di negara Kangguru, semakin menguatkan ingatan Shiho yang biasanya selalu kabur.

_"__Clark Kent juga berhasil menyembunyikan identitasnya dengan kacamata, 'kan?" _

Shiho tertawa kecil. Ia membuka laci meja kerjanya, dan meraih kacamata cadangan di antara barang yang tertata rapi. "Aku masih menyimpan ini.. Kudo.."

_"__Aku ingin menghilang dari sini dan tidak ingin melibatkan anak-anak. Begitu kan yang ada di pikiranmu, Haibara?" _

Shiho tercengang. Shinichi Kudo, bisa membaca pikirannya. Ia hampir melupakan kenangan satu itu.. yang pahit—bisa juga manis, membuatnya dilemma untuk mengubur atau mengenang selamanya.

Dan ia mengingat perilaku khas Shinichi. Yang kadang mencampuri lebih jauh urusan pribadi Shiho, dengan menyelidikinya secara diam-diam sehingga Shiho menjadi sedikit risih.

Shinichi tahu semua rencana Shiho, kalau begitu. Ia memang seorang penganalisis yang gila, dengan segala deduksinya. Tetapi jika begitu, Shiho berpikir, apakah surat yang waktu itu juga…?

Shiho beranjak dari kursi dan segera mencari surat rekomendasi Shiho untuk menjadi dokter di Australia, bahkan nyaris saja ia membuat ruang pribadinya menjadi berantakan sebelum mendapatkannya di dasar sebuah kotak.

Ia merasa beruntung masih menyimpannya di dalam kotak dan tak pernah tersentuh selama lebih dari satu musim salju ini, dan segera saja ia berangkat ke departemen forensik.

Shinichi bersedekap dengan penuh rasa kemenangan begitu mendapatkan sang mangsa, dan berterimakasihlah pada mangsa itu, nama ia akan ditorehkan dengan membawa harum nama negerinya, di koran internasional dengan topik kesuksesan pemecahan kasus kriminalitas tingkat kesulitan tinggi.

"Lagi-lagi, kita harus berterimakasih pada strategismu serta deduksimu yang sangat menakjubkan itu. Sekarang, kau boleh pulang terlebih dahulu. Akan kami hubungi untuk lebih lanjut." Inspektur menepuk bahu Shinichi dengan gembira.

Shinichi membungkuk tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apa pun, dan ia membalik badan begitu saja dan mulai melangkah ke arah rumahnya. Hatinya masih terasa pedih. Walaupun ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa pedih itu dengan bekerja seharian, tetap saja penyakit emosional sangat sulit disembuhkan.

"Miyano.. mengapa, kau waktu itu tak pernah memberitahuku tentang rencanamu ke Australia…" perasaan Shinichi kembali bercampur aduk.

Ia menunduk, memijatkan dahinya seolah-olah kepalanya terasa pusing, bagaimana pun hanya satu-satunya wanita dengan aura mematikan itu, memenuhi ruang labirin otak milik detektif—yang juga merupakan manusia—.

Shiho terlihat semakin cemas, ternyata Shinichi mengetahui semuanya. Ia sangat telat untuk menyadari semuanya. Namun di luar sifat internalnya, ia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun. Ia seharusnya memang sudah siap menerima jawabannya, kalau dalam surat resmi itu terdapat sidik jari Shinichi Kudo.

"Kudo..! Kau tidak adil! Kau juga tidak memberitahu kepadaku bahwa rencanamu pergi ke New York, waktu itu..!" Shiho meremas surat tersebut sekuat tenaga, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

"….Jadi, kau menanyakan mengenai proyek penelitian saat itu.."

"…hanya karena ingin aku menetap di Jepang." lirihnya.

_Kita berharap kita saling mengerti sama satu lainnya…_

"Ah…" Shiho menjadi tegang seketika saat berhadapan dengan profesor Jasper di ruang yang hanya bisa diduduki oleh atasan yang lebih berwibawa serta berkuasa.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau keberatan, Shiho Miyano?" Profesor mengernyitkan alisnya, dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di belakang badannya—menatap Shiho penuh rasa penasaran.

"Tidak.. saya tidak keberatan. Tentu saja, saya menerima. Saya akan melayani pasien saya satu ini, semampunya, di Jepang.." Shiho membungkuk penuh hormat, merasa tak berani menentang keinginan profesor.

Sang profesor pun tersenyum simpul. "Aku menaruh harapan besar padamu, Miyano. Pasien itu harus dirujuk ke rumah sakit di Jepang. Harusnya kau senang bukan, karena kalau tidak salah kudengar bahwa kau sebelumnya tinggal di Jepang."

Shiho tersenyum perih secara internal. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Begitulah, prof.." ucapnya pelan.

"Apa ini?" Iris cayn itu terfokus pada salah satu dokumen yang membuat detektif timur itu cukup tertarik, setelah tak menyadari kalau sudah banyak waktu yang ia lewati hanya untuk memeriksa satu per satu dokumen, karena tidak ada kerjaan yang harus ia lakukan.

"Oh.. itu kasus kriminalitas yang belum terpecahkan di Jepang. Sudah melewati dua musim semi, tetap saja belum tertangkap pelakunya. Tingkat kesulitannya sangat tinggi." Ucap Inspektur, dengan rileks ia menaruh cangkir kopinya di atas meja, berhadapan dengan Shinichi.

Lalu sang inspektur bertopang dagu. "Kau berminat? Inspektur Megure akan sangat senang. Jepang juga kampung halamanmu, bukan?"

Shinichi sempat terlihat berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai memberikan jawaban resminya.

Shinichi tersenyum menyeringai. "Anda mengetahui pikiranku dengan sangat baik, Inspektur." Lalu ia kembali meletakkan dokumen itu sembari tersenyum penuh arti, "Mengapa tidak? Kasus ini sangat menarik bagiku." Meniru perilaku khas Sherlock Holmes.

_Hanya saja ada satu hal yang tak kuinginkan…_

_Tapi jika memang takdir, pasrahkan.._

Gelisah.. itulah yang Shiho rasakan.

"Dokter Shiho..terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk makan bersama kami." Sebuah senyum lebar tersungging di wajah anak perempuan yang kelihatannya berumur sebelas tahun.

Shiho menunduk dan merangkul anak kecil itu secara lembut. "Apa, sih, kau harus lebih ceria dan semangat. Kau jadi sembuh dan bisa pergi lagi ke sekolah, kan?" ucap Shiho penuh motivasi terhadap anak tersebut.

"Sangat, dokter Shiho! Aku akhirnya bisa bermain dengan teman-temanku!" Suara ceria terdengar jelas di gendang telinga Shiho, sehingga mampu melenyapkan rasa gelisahnya seketika.

"Terima kasih, Hannah. Sekarang, aku harus pulang ke hotel dulu. Sampaikan salam pada keluargamu, oke? Jangan berkeliaran di sekitar sini, sudah malam hari dan sangat berbahaya. Tunggulah mama papamu keluar dari kasir." Shiho tersenyum tipis dan membelai pipi Hannah.

"Iya, dokter Shiho. Terima kasih untuk perawatan selama ini, aku sangat menyukai dokter Shiho." Hannah tersenyum menyeringai dan mengenggam sebuah tangan bersuhu dingin, menyamakan suhu tubuhnya.

Shiho merasa akan rindu dengan pasiennya yang ceria, suatu hari. "Terima kasih. Bye-bye." Shiho melepaskan genggaman tersebut dan mempercepatkan langkah keluar dari restoran berbintang lima.

"Kh…jangan.. aku tidak percaya, aku tidak mengharapkan itu.." Langkah Shiho semakin gesit dan tanpa sadar ia sudah menempuh jarak yang sedikit jauh, dan semakin mendekati tempat kediamannya sementara.

Dan kini langkah yang semula berat, menjadi ringan, dan bahkan tak ada suaranya pun setelah singgah di depan hotel Hadio City.

Shiho kembali memejamkan matanya seraya tersenyum simpul. "Bodohnya aku ini..kenapa harus mengharapkan yang tidak-tidak?"

Ia menapaki satu per satu anak tangga untuk masuk ke dalam hotel itu. Dan kemudian ia meraih kacamata dari dasar tasnya.

"Inilah.. di mana ia memakaikan kacamata ini padaku." Shiho mengenakan kacamata tersebut, dan spontan saja ia tertawa kecil. "Pfft.. kenapa harus ada kenangan begitu?"

….Bolehkan ia berharap sesuatu yang sangat bodoh?

Ia menyalakan tombol pencari jejak di sisi kacamatanya.

Ah—

Dia kaget.

Ia menemukan satu titik. Titik tersebut berkedip-kedip.

Semakin mendekat ke posisi pemilik kacamata tersebut…

Tidak, ini bukan mimpi kan? Pikirnya yang semakin kacau.

"….Hei, pencuri kacamataku."

Wanita berambut pirang strawberry itu berbalik ke sumber suara—

_..—suara yang sangat khas_

_Yang sudah lama dirindukannya_

_Yang sudah lama ingin didengarkannya_

—hanya satu suara, milik detektif yang dijulukinya bodoh dengan rasa penuh sarkasme

Shiho mencoba menghindari dari detektif itu, karena merasa tak siap.

Tetapi, detektif tersebut berhasil menahan dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Shiho dengan kuat.

"Kau menyakitiku!" Shiho menepis tangan Shinichi.

"Ops, maafkan aku.." Shinichi terlihat merasa bersalah namun ia malah tertawa kecil. Sehingga Shiho menjadi kesal. "Apa maksudmu, aku tak pernah mengertimu!" Shiho berkali-kali mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang cukup sakit.

"Sangat sakit, ya? Kan aku sudah minta maaf." Shinichi meraih pergelangan tangan Shiho dan mengecupnya_. "Nih, obatnya biar cepat sembuh."_

"—A"

"Alasan yang tidak logis, begitu pikirmu, Shiho? Tetapi memang benar. Kasih sayang orang lain dapat menyembuhkan luka fisik karena secara tak sadar perasaan emosional menutupinya." Shinichi tersenyum penuh puas dan ejekan.

"…." Shiho sempat terdiam sejenak.

"..kh—kalau begitu kenapa kau tak memberitahu rencanamu ke New York, waktu itu? Kau sangat tidak adil—"

"_aku takut melihat reaksimu." _Shinichi memejamkan matanya.

Shiho hanya menatapi raut muka Shinichi secara lekat. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk ia betul-betul sadar bahwa semuanya memang nyata.

"….Ah—" Shiho menganga.

"..aku pun merasa demikian.." rona merah mulai menyelimuti pipi Shiho, yang berusaha bersikap eksternal.

Shinichi tersenyum lembut.

"Lihat, pohon sakura terlihat berkilau di malam hari dengan latar belakang penerangan perkotaan yang indah. Esok akan kita sambut musim semi dengan penuh ceria serta hangat." Shinichi mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Shiho. Sedetik kemudian Shiho dan Shinichi saling tatap muka.

_Chu._

_"__Selamat datang, partner abadiku."_

_Tak hanya bunga Sakura_

_akar cinta kita memekar pula dan berkembang_

_seterusnya…_

_dan akan menjadi sepengertian.._

_bahkan_

_selamanya._

_._

_._

_._

**—****THE END—**

* * *

><p><em>Awalnya, fic ini dibuat karena saya merasakan bahwa Shinichi dan Shiho saling menjaga rahasia satu sama lainnya.<em>

_Terima kasih sudah membaca._


	4. The Maroon Dream

Terima kasih atas review2nya! ^^

**Mell Hinaga Kuran** : Syukurlah kalau suka cerita sebelumnya yang happy ending! (: | **Betiace** : As your wish, happy ending! ^^ Thanks sudah baca!

Here we go… Happy reading

.

.

* * *

><p>Detective Conan  Case Closed

A SHINSHI FANFICTION

**DISCLAIMER : Aoyama Gosho**

and respectful for Hayamine Kaoru & Enue Kei, too

by Arashi Kachigawa

**—****THE MAROON DREAM—**

.

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Pernah tidak, kita kadang dibuat bingung oleh keadaan nyata maupun anyar?_

Hari itu… aku mengalami bahwa aku ditembak oleh Kudo. Aku benar benar tidak menyangka, tentu saja, dengan penuh pertanyaan dalam benakku, yang sanggup kukeluarkan hanyalah tanggapan sarkastik.

_"__Aku menyukaimu, Miyano. Tidak, Shiho." Sahut Kudo seraya menyungging senyum lembut—senyum paling manis yang pernah kulihat di dunia ini. _

_"__Kamu tidak demam, Kudo?" sahutku dengan penuh kekhawatiran seraya menaruh jemariku di kening Kudo, memerika suhu tubuhnya. Tampaknya ia tidak demam._

_"__Shiho, kamu tidak bisa membedakan mana yang bercanda atau serius." Sahut Kudo sedih dicampur dengan rasa kesalnya, sepertinya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis._

_"__Aku juga tidak menyangka kau menyukaiku."_

_"__Jadi jawabannya?" Kudo terlihat menunggu dengan setia. Aku dapat mendengar suara debaran jantungnya yang cukup kencang. Ingin membuatku tertawa, tetapi aku tetap menahan agar tidak menertawakannya. Lihat situasi lah._

_"__Bagaimana ya? Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Aku tidak mau bersama Kudo." Balasku dengan mengangkat bahu, mendesah nafas panjang, tentunya meletakkan nada sarkastik._

_Kudo terlihat lemas, dan alisnya turun. Dia sudah menyangka akan ditolak seperti ini._

_Lalu aku tersenyum tipis lagi; membentangkan kedua lenganku dan mendekapnya erat._

_"__Tetapi aku ingin bersama Shinichi." _

_"__Shiho! Kamu!" seru Shinichi, bahagia seperti anak kecil; dia balas mendekapku dengan erat lalu menggendongku ke sana-sini. Aku tertawa kecil, dia lucu sekali kalau kugoda. Wajahnya yang memerah juga lucu sekali, dalam kondisi marah maupun malu; sama-sama membuatku geram terhadapnya. Ingin kucubit kedua pipinya yang bagaikan anak kecil cemberut._

_Selanjutnya, kami tinggal melangkah ke altar pernikahan, impian yang sudah lama kuinginkan; dari kecil, ketika Elena Miyano—ibuku, menceritakan pengalaman cintanya dengan Atsushi Miyano. Aku selalu berpikir apakah aku juga akan mengalami kisah cinta yang sama kelak?—Dan disinilah, satu langkah lagi, akan tercapai.. Tidak, perjalanan kita masih panjang sekali._

Tiba-tiba, semuanya mendadak jadi gelap.. Aku terbangun, dan mencengkeram kasur kembali, menitikan air mata, dengan mengharapkan bahwa kejadian itu terjadi betulan. Tadi terlihat sangat nyata.. Sangat nyata. Aku sampai tidak mau terbangun hanya karena itu.

Ini sudah jam berapa? 03:00 A.M… Fajar sekali. Aku terbangun dalam kesepian; tak kutemukan satupun insan dalam rumah yang penuh aura misterius ini.

Handphoneku berdering, dan aku mengangkatnya.. Ternyata dari Ayumi.. Lalu aku menghela nafas pelan. Tumben sekali dia menelponku di jam segini.. Ada apa? Kuangkat telepon itu, seraya mendesah nafas lumayan tak beraturan; kabar baik maupun kabar buruk tak ingin kuterima. Dua-duanya tidak menguntungkan.

"Shiho.. Shiho! Shinichi Kudo barusan ditemukan tewas tergeletak setelah berhasil menangkap pelaku kriminalitas internasional tetapi ia gagal mempertahankan diri—ditusuk oleh pelaku tersebut!" seru Ayumi terpatah-patah; sesekali diiringi suara isaknya yang cukup kencang.

_Oh Tuhan… _Aku tercengang serta menganga, mencoba memahami apa yang telah terjadi. Tidak mungkin.. Ini tidak mungkin kan? Aku tidak ingin semuanya menjadi nyata. Aku berharap semuanya hanyalah mimpi. Badanku pun bergetar hebat. Aku menangis keras, sesekali menyembunyikan diri dalam kegelapan ini, masih berharap Shinichi Kudo akan kembali padaku. Atau aku masih berharap akan tetap berkelana di kehidupan anyar seperti tadi yang barusan kualami dalam tidurku yang nyenyak.

Kumpulan Passeriade pun berkicau di atas lapangan yang terbentang luas; di dalamnya terdapat banyak nisan di mana mahkluk fana yang hidupnya telah habis di dunia fana, terbaring di dalam ini. Banyak yang berkabung dan menangisi di depan nisan yang terukir nama Shinichi Kudo, dan hari itu juga teriakan serta isakan mengalahkan kicauan Passeriade. Aku menunduk, sangat benci dengan pakaianku yang serba hitam; hanya untuk berkabung di depan orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku.

Tak kuasa aku menahan tangisku dan kepalaku perlahan mengalami pusing, dan pandanganku menjadi kabur seketika; tak kuasa mempertahankan raga ini, badanku pun menjatuhkan diri sehingga menarik banyak perhatian umum. Tangisku masih mengalir, di samping nisan Shinichi Kudo.

_Di mana ini? Aku berada di mana?_

_"__Shiho.. Shiho." Kata seseorang dengan suara yang amat lembut bagaikan malaikat; dia membangunkanku dengan menepuk pipiku lembut. Langsung saja aku terkejut, dan aku baru menyadari kita berdua berada di tempat tinggal yang tampaknya tenang; namun penuh suasana dramatis, perabotan rumah tangga yang lengkap di mana-mana, dan kufokuskan pandanganku terhadap satu arah: Baju Pengantin._

_"__Shiho, kenapa kamu tertidur lama sekali? Kubuatkan sarapan untukmu. Kemarin kau lelah sekali sehingga kamu langsung membanting dirimu di atas kasur ini," ucap Shinichi seraya tersenyum lembut. Aaah.. benar. Aku ingat. Kita telah menikah beberapa hari yang lalu, dan kini kita menjadi suami istri secara resmi. _

_"__Shinichi.. Shinichi. Aku habis mengalami mimpi buruk." Lirihku sembari melingkari leher Shinichi dengan kedua tanganku; membenamkan kepalaku dalam dadanya. Shinichi terlihat tersenyum sedih, dan dia menghiburku dengan menepuk serta mengusap punggungku lembut._

_"__Mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur, Shiho. Kau harus sarapan agar lebih menenangkan dirimu. Ayo kita ke dapur." Ucap Shinichi tenang, dan dia menyeka air mataku. Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk. Dia menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku ke dapur._

_"__Hari ini ada pertandingan bola apa?" tanyaku, mengunyah sandwich berselai blueberry dengan selai kacang yang sangat enak; makanan favoritku sewaktu berada di Amerika._

_"__Ada pertandingan Liga Osaka vs Tokyo. Sudah pasti kau mendukung Higo." Ujar Shinichi tersenyum licik, "Lihat saja. Aku takkan kalah taruhan denganmu." _

_"__Oh ya? Kalau begitu, jika aku menang taruhan, belikan tas merek Fusae, ya, sayangku?" tantangku dengan menggedipkan mata penuh godaan._

_Shinichi lalu tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja, Istriku tercinta. Kenapa tidak boleh dibelikan? Sudah lama kita tidak taruhan." _

_Aku tertawa kecil. Syukurlah kalau semuanya hanyalah anyar-anyar; sekarang memang nyata, benar-benar nyata. Aku pun merapatkan diriku dengan Shinichi erat, sempat ia lontarkan pertanyaan : "Kenapa, Shiho?" _

_"__Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku merasa lega.. kalau semua hanyalah mimpi buruk." Aku tersenyum tipis, dan Shinichi lalu terdiam sejenak. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangan kekarnya dan mengusap pipiku lembut, "Aku selalu ada di sini untukmu, selamanya." _

_"__Terima kasih.. Shinichi. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Balasku penuh haru; benar-benar beruntung, mempunyai suami yang penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang; walaupun sangat lucu kalau kugoda dia atau kujahili dia._

_"__Kamu tidak bekerja hari ini, sayangku? Apa tidak usah saja? Matamu terlihat merah, sayang. Butuh istirahat karena sepertinya mimpi buruk tersebut meninggalkan trauma secara mental padamu," bujuk Shinichi sembari mengusap rambutku._

_"__Lebih baik aku bekerja saja, Sayang. Aku tidak enak meninggalkan kerjaanku begitu saja. Mereka sangat membutuhkanku," balasku halus._

_"__Baiklah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, ya, sayangku? Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku, sayang," balas Shinichi mengalah, sebenarnya ia sudah tahu betapa keras kepalanya aku; sehingga lebih baik ia mengalah. Aku tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja, sayangku," balasku sembari mengusap pipinya lembut._

_Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. "Ya ampun, ada apa dengan kalian? Aku bersumpah, suamiku benar-benar Shinichi Kudo dan dia masih hidup. Coba cek lagi? Masa tidak ada?" sahutku kesal, menanggapi perkataan karyawan yang terlihat benar-benar bingung._

_"__Tetapi, Nyonya, seperti sudah kita katakan sebelumnya, Shinichi Kudo tidak terdaftar di sini. Kami justru sama sekali tidak mengenalinya, kalau dia adalah detektif terkenal. Saya juga berlangganan koran, tetapi sejauh yang saya baca semua koran, tak pernah saya temukan detektif terkenal seperti dia, Nyonya.." _

_Aku memegang dahiku. Oh, Tuhan, ada apa dengan semuanya? Aneh-aneh saja. Sudah dimulai mimpi buruk, dan ditambah lagi dengan ini. Aku tidak percaya. Betulan, tadi aku sarapan dengan suamiku, Shinichi Kudo! Jadi dia nyata!_

_"__Lihat, aku akan menelepon suamiku sekarang juga," sahutku kesal dengan meraih handphone dalam tasku. Kucari nomor kontak Shinichi Kudo._

_Klik-klik-klik-klik._

_Loh…?_

_Kenapa tidak ada?_

_Klik-klik-klik-klik._

_Karyawan itu memandangku dengan tatapan aneh._

_"__Tu..Tunggu, harusnya ada.." ujarku, keringat dinginku pun turun, aku mencari-cari nomor kontak Shinichi Kudo, mulai dari huruf abjad A sampai Z, tak kunjung ketemu juga. Aku mencoba mencari riwayat pesanku dengan Shinichi hari sebelumnya, tapi tak ada juga._

_"__Tidak mungkin! Barangkali sudah dihapus! Maaf, aku harus pergi ke rumahnya, aku akan membawa ke sini. Ini urusan sangat penting, aku harus menyertakan dia ke dalam ini agar aku bisa meneruskan kerjaanku," pintaku terhadap karyawan itu, dan segera bergegas kembali ke rumah._

_Tidak.. aku tidak ingin kabar buruk maupun kabar baik terjadi lagi. Aku tidak menginginkan keduanya._

_Aku mempercepatkan langkahku dengan gelisah; masih berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh lagi. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk mencapai rumah yang penuh keharmonisan; cahaya hangat yang sampai di sana, dibubuhi dengan benih cinta dari Shinichi Kudo setiap hari, kebahagiaan akan lengkap sudah jika ditambah buah hati, kelak._

_Aku membuka pintu rumah tersebut dengan perlahan, masih berjuang melawan rasa takutku, sembari berdoa dalam menangis pelan di batin; mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan tidak terjadi._

_Oh sial.. Aku mundur, tidak ada siapapun di dalamnya. Bahkan, bingkai foto-foto yang harusnya menampilkan foto pernikahan kami; tidak ada di atas meja. Tempat tidur hanya muat untuk satu orang; harusnya untuk dua orang! Sarapan yang kita lahap tadi pagi pun tak ada. Aku berlutut, kali ini benar-benar menangis pelan. Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? Lalu perlahan aku hanyut kembali dalam alam bawah sadarku._

"Oh tidak!" aku terbangun, dan aku merasakan betapa kencangnya debaran jantungku. Sialan.. selalu saja terjadi sesuatu yang aneh. Aneh sekali semuanya. Sangat aneh. Aku bangkit dan melirik jam. 03:00 A.M. Sudah pagi.. Aku melirik sekitar, aku kembali merasakan kesepian. Aku melirik sebuah kertas undangan di atas meja. Ya, undangan pernikahan Kudo dengan Ran.

Aku tersenyum lalu tertawa keras. Apa yang kupikirkan? Bodoh.. aku memang mengharapkan Kudo, tetapi ada saatnya aku harus merelakan mereka berdua, melepaskan perlindungan terhadap ku, semuanya usai sudah. Aku memijatkan dahiku, kepalaku sangat terasa pusing. Aku harus tidur lagi, supaya tidak jatuh pingsan saat berada di dalam upacara pernikahan mereka pagi hari ini nanti. Kubaringkan badanku, kucengkeram keras bantalku, diam-diam mengeluarkan air mata seraya berusaha memendam rasa sakit hati yang menusuk dan menghayati hatiku. Bagaikan kaca, mudah pecah.

_"__Shiho! Sudah lama tidak ketemu dengan Shiho!" sapa Ayumi, kulirik dia; betapa cantiknya, ia mengenakan sebuah gaun penuh warna putih dengan tampil cukup seksi, serta bergandengan tangan dengan suaminya, Mitsuhiko. Aku lalu tersenyum tipis._

_"__Halo juga, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko. Bagaimana dengan kehidupan rumah tangga kalian?" tanyaku lembut, menyapa balik mereka. _

_"__Ahaha.. sebetulnya, aku sedang mengandung. Sudah masuk dua bulan, Shiho." Bisik Ayumi di dekat telingaku. Aku tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum tipis._

_"__Selamat, Ayumi! Kau akhirnya menjadi ibu. Semoga lahir dengan selamat dan jadi anak yang sehat selalu." Aku tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Ayumi. "Mitsuhiko, kau harus menjadi ayah yang baik juga. Asuh anakmu dengan benar nanti," nasihatku terhadap suaminya, dengan tegas._

_"__Ba-baik! Tentu saja, Shiho! Terima kasih atas doanya," Mitsuhiko membungkuk hormat—terlihat masih menghormatiku dari dulu, ya, dia masih menghargaiku. Padahal secara tak langsung aku sudah menyakiti hatinya, karena perilakuku yang sungguh dingin bagaikan es ini._

_Aku tidak membalas ucapannya, dan hanya kufokuskan pandanganku terhadap lelaki tampan yang tampak bahagia sekali, berjalan di atas karpet merah, bergandengan tangan dengan pengantin perempuannya, Ran Mouri—akan menjadi Ran Kudo nanti—terlihat buket mawar merah di tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih._

_Aku bertepuk tangan; tapi pelan sekali. Sangat pelan. Aku hanya bisa memendam rasa sakit hati ini; aku menyadari bahwa aku masih menyukai dia. Saat pendeta mau mengesahkan pernikahan mereka, dan aku menundukkan kepalaku, menangis dalam hati…_

_"…__Shinichi Kudo, bersedia menjadi suami Shiho Miyano, dan akankah Shiho Miyano bersedia menjadi istri Shinichi Kudo…" _

_…__Tunggu, apa? Suaranya begitu merdu, dan tepukan tangan yang sangat meriah; kudongakkan kepalaku, melirik sekitar, dan kulirik tanganku sendiri, terdapat buket mawar merah. Aku merasakan aku berpakaian gaun serba putih; di depanku ada Shinichi Kudo, ia tersenyum lembut. Terlihat tersenyum lembut. "Bersediakah kau, Shiho?" tanyanya tenang._

_Aku hanya bisa menganga, dan kupancarkan aura penuh bingung ke arah Shinichi. Shinichi tersenyum lembut, dengan bersuara kembali; "Jangan tegang dan gugup begitu, Shiho. Ada aku di sini."_

_Kulirik lagi sekitar, mereka semua benar-benar bertepuk tangan untuk kita berdua. Aku tidak percaya. Bukankah dia bersama Ran tadi? Tetapi, aku tahu ini sangat egois, dan pada akhirnya.._

_"__Ya, aku bersedia." Balasku tenang, menyungging senyum tipis. Senyum Shinichi pun merekah, dan ia melingkari pinggangku dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar, memejamkan matanya lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibirku dengan lembut di tempat yang penuh romantis, di hari sakral ini. Terdengar tepukan tangan yang semakin keras dan meriah. Aku pun memejamkan mataku, biarkan aku menikmati satu hari yang benar-benar berharga dalam hidupku ini._

_Dan tiba-tiba… mawar merah ini mendadak buyar dan berubah menjadi tetesan darah yang begitu menakutkan; mengotori gaunku yang putih, menjadi merah marun kini. Aku melirik sekitar sekali lagi, tidak ada siapapun. Tidak ada yang menghadiri pernikahanku. Kulirik di depanku, tidak ada Shinichi Kudo. Kulirik kanan kiri lagi, tidak ada pendeta. Semuanya benar-benar tidak ada!_

_Aku berteriak frustasi, tanganku kembali ternodai darah merah marun yang telah membentuk genangan di sekitarku, semuanya serba putih kini menjadi serba merah marun. Teriakanku begitu keras hingga Passeriade semuanya terbang mengepakkan sayapnya; takut dengan suaraku yang begitu menyeramkan. _

_Hanya tersisa satu burung gagak penuh hitam di depanku. Matanya yang berwarna raven menatap mataku dengan tajam sekali. Sesekali ia memutarkan kepalanya kanan kiri. Terlihat dia tersenyum licik terhadapku dan tiba-tiba ada suara entah dari mana yang membuatku sangat takut, takut sehingga sekarang rasa takut memenuhi benakku yang tak bisa kupakai untuk berpikir jernih lagi, tidak bisa membedakan kehidupan mana yang lebih benar bagiku;_

_"__Selamat datang di Mimpi Merah Marun."_

—_bisakah membedakan mana yang nyata, atau anyar? Atau terjebak di mimpi orang lain?_—

* * *

><p>Halo, aku kembali lagi untuk membuat fic ini hehe :D actually ini tidak ada sad maupun happy ending sih. Tetapi kupadukan dengan cerita Penghuni Mimpi Merah, dari komik The Great Detective Kiyoshiro Yumemizu, dikarang oleh dua author, Hayamine Kaoru &amp; Enue Kei.<p>

Sempat bingungkah? Memang begitulah inti cerita ini. Tidak bisa membedakan hidup mana yang lebih nyata atau mana yang lebih mimpi. Terjebak dalam mimpi di dunia nyata, atau terjebak di dunia nyata dalam mimpi? Silahkan tebak, yang mana yang benar.

_Terima kasih sudah membaca._

—_Sekali lagi, Selamat datang di Mimpi Merah Marun_—


	5. Hadiah Dari Kamu

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Detective Conan  Case Closed

A SHINSHI FANFICTION

**DISCLAIMER : Aoyama Gosho**

by Arashi Kachigawa

**—****Hadiah Dari Kamu—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST : [Shinichi.K/Shiho.M] | Romance / Drama / Family**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Shiho...?" Shinichi meremas kain sprei putihnya, mencoba meraba mencari satu wanita pujaannya seraya berusaha mengucek matanya agar pandangannya menjadi lebih jelas. Sinar matahari menembus ke kamar mereka yang gelap bagaikan penuh misteri di rumah hantu.. Tetapi tidak bagi Shinichi. Ia tersenyum, ketika mendapatkan seorang wanita berambut pirang strawberry sedang tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya.

Ia mengusap pipi Shiho lembut. "Pagi, _Shiho.." _

"Ng.." Shiho merasakan sensasi lembut yang merangsang sensor sensitifnya. Ketika ia membukakan kelopak matanya, ia tersenyum hangat. Jemari mungilnya menjelajahi bidang kasur demi bertemu dengan jemari Shinichi.

"Pagi juga _Shinichi."_

Lalu mereka memulai ciuman pertama di pagi hari.

**.**

**.**

Shiho membaringkan tubuhnya di atas paha Shinichi, hingga memancing perhatiannya. "Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Shinichi heran memandangi perilaku Shiho yang manja. _Tumben sekali, pikirnya…_

"Acara televisinya terlalu membosankan," balas Shiho sembari menguap.

Shinichi tertawa terkekeh, "Padahal biasanya acara ini selalu ditonton oleh kamu. Tidak biasanya."

"Lama-lama membosankan. Alur ceritanya itu-itu saja." kritik Shiho pedas. Lalu dengan manja Shiho melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Shinichi. Dipejamkannya mata, layaknya seekor kucing yang ingin dielus oleh majikannya.

Shinichi tertawa lagi. Ia kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Shiho sampai berantakan.

"Apaan, sih.." ucap Shiho kesal.

"Tidak, kamu aneh sekali hari ini. Ayolah, kenapa?" Shinichi mengangkat Shiho bangun, dan memulai ciuman kedua mereka di hari itu.

**.**

**.**

"Aku harus berangkat kerja. Ada kasus yang memanggilku." Shinichi merapikan dasinya serta menyapu bersih jas kelabunya.

"Baiklah, makan siang dulu," Shiho meletakkan pai lemon di atas meja. Tak lupa disertakan teh panas kesukaan Shinichi juga.

Shinichi tersenyum begitu berbalik, "Makanan favoritku!" serunya seperti kekanak-kanakan.

Shiho hanya tertawa kecil sambil duduk di kursi. Detektif satu ini memang sangat lucu baginya. Mudah digodanya juga.

Begitu Shiho akan mengunyah satu potong, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti sejenak. Tangannya yang memegang sepotong pai diturunkan kembali.

Shinichi menyadari hal itu, dan ia bertanya, "Ada apa, sayang?" kalimat kedua kali yang ia tanyakan di hari itu.

Shiho menggeleng. "Tidak.. tidak apa-apa. Nanti siangan sedikit aku makan ini. Tadi aku sudah kenyang sarapan sandwich," balasnya.

"Baiklah." Shinichi tersenyum, pada saat itu juga karena terlalu keasikan mengunyah makanan kesukaannya, ia tidak sempat menciptakan sebuah hipotesa untuk perilaku istri tercintanya yang mulai aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Oke, aku akan berangkat." Shinichi bangkit dari kursi begitu selesai menyantap tiga potong pai lemon.

"Hati-hati, sayang." Shiho bangkit dan menghampiri Shinichi.

"Tentu saja." Shinichi tersenyum.

"Jangan sampai terpleset karena salju. Bawa payung ya." Shiho mengusap pipi Shinichi.

Lalu mereka saling berciuman ketiga kalinya.

**.**

**.**

Kegelapan telah menghiasi setengah Bumi, dan hal itu perlahan membuat Shiho mengantuk ketika menunggu suami tercintanya pulang, di ruang dapur sendirian.

Baru beberapa menit berlalu setelah Shiho mulai jatuh tidur, tiba-tiba lonceng pintu berbunyi sehingga berhasil membuat Shiho melek kembali.

Shiho segera bangkit dari kursi dan membukakannya. Sebuah senyum hangat terlukiskan di wajahnya, dan ia segera mendekap Shinichi erat.

"Aku menunggumu, tahu," bisik Shiho gemas di dekat telinga Shinichi.

"Maaf, kasusnya makan banyak waktu. Pikiranku jadi rumit," Shinichi mengusap kepala Shiho lembut.

Lalu mereka berciuman keempat kalinya.

**.**

**.**

"Biar kubuatkan makan malam untuk kamu, sayang," tawar Shinichi ketika mengetahui bahwa istrinya sangat lelah sehabis melakukan pekerjaan rumah; mengepel, mencuci baju, dan lainnya setelah berhari-hari tidak membersihkan rumah karena pekerjaan Shiho juga.

"Terima kasih, tolong ya," balas Shiho dingin, membaringkan tubuhnya seraya menyalakan televisi dengan remotnya. Entah kenapa ia jadi malas untuk beraktivitasi apapun… Dan dunianya seolah-olah berguncang sedikit. _Anemia? Jangan sampai. Pikirnya._

Shinichi hanya semakin heran terhadap sikap istrinya itu. Tetapi sudahlah, dia juga lelah. Biarkan otaknya istirahat. Ia pun memasak nasi goreng dengan gembira. Dan..lucu juga ya, mereka malah memulai makan malam di tengah malam. Tidak biasanya Shiho melewatkan makan malamnya, hanya demi menunggu Shinichi pulang.

"Sudah jadi, sayang," Shinichi menepuk lembut Shiho.

Shiho meregangkan badannya, sebagai reaksi untuk perutnya yang terus menerus berbunyi dari tadi dan siap-siap menyantap makanan sepuasnya. Ia berpindah posisi dari sofa ke kursi.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Aku lapar sekali," Shiho segera mengunyah satu santapan nasi goreng.

"Mestinya kau membuat makan malam. Hitung-hitung isi waktu ketika menungguku, sayang."

"Tidak tahu ya.. Entah kenapa aku memikirkanmu terus seharian ini." Shiho menatap Shinichi dengan penuh godaan.

"Oh ayolah! Akan kupuaskan kamu di kamar setelah selesai makan malam nanti!" Shinichi tertawa terkekeh, sekaligus tertohok; karena keselek.

"Hahaha," Shiho tertawa kecil, menanggapi reaksi muka Shinichi yang telah memerah. Ia menepuk bawah tengkuk Shinichi lembut.

Lalu mereka berciuman kelima kalinya.

**.**

**.**

"Apa…" bisik Shinichi sembari mengeluarkan keringatnya, memandangi istrinya sudah siap untuk tidur di kasur. Bukannya siap untuk memulai malam mereka.

"Aku sangat lelah. Perkataanku tadi hanya untuk menggodamu," balas Shiho, membalikkan badannya dan memejamkan matanya sembari menarik selimut.

"Oh, ayolah kamu ini." Shinichi memijat dahinya frustasi.

Ya sudah lah ya.. yang namanya suami istri, dia juga harus sepengertian dengan istrinya. Maka Shinichi pun memijat bahunya, ia juga sangat kelelahan. "Baiklah. Aku juga mau langsung tidur."

Shiho tersenyum terkekeh. "Sini, peluk aku. Dingin sekali malam ini." Kedua lengan Shiho dibentangkan ke arah Shinichi.

Shinichi tersenyum. Ia membanting dirinya di kasur, dan langsung meraih pelukan Shiho erat.

Mereka berciuman keenam kalinya sebelum tertidur lelap.

**.**

**.**

"Ukh—" Shiho menutup mulutnya seolah ingin muntah; begitu selesai menelan sarapan buatan Shinichi di pagi hari.

Shinchi bangkit, menghampiri Shiho khawatir. "Kenapa dengan kamu? Tidak enak badan?"

"Oh tidak.." Shiho menggeleng.

Shinichi memandang jendela luar. "Musim dingin sih. Apakah kau terkena anemia ya? Wajahmu pucat. Kau juga pusing—di kamar mandi bisa kuperhatikan gerak jalanmu agak pincang. Istirahatlah."

"Baiklah." Shiho diantarkan Shinichi ke kamarnya.

"Terima kasih." Shiho tersenyum lembut, sembari menggandeng tangan Shinichi.

"Aku akan menjagamu. Tidurlah."

Lalu mereka berciuman lagi.

**.**

**.**

"Sayang?" badan Shiho berbalik, mengucek matanya, berusaha mencari-cari suaminya… Tetapi yang dicarinya malah tidak ada. Rasanya kamar ini begitu kosong dan hampa…

"..Menyebalkan. Katanya akan menjagaku," bisik Shiho kesal. Ia melirik jam. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur.. dan sudah berapa lama Shinichi pergi? Palingan ada kasus pembunuhan yang harus ia pecahkan lagi.

Ia bangun dari tempat tidur, tidak bisa melawan rasa laparnya, namun tiba-tiba Shiho terkejut melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rasanya ada yang agak berubah…

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak dapat..?"

**.**

**.**

"Ya?" angkat Shinichi.

"Sayang, aku—"

"Shiho? Ada apa? Sebentar.. Aku sedang berada dalam strategi menangkap pelaku. Sebentar ya sayang, akan kutelepon balik kamu lagi," Shinichi langsung memutuskan telepon.

Shiho hanya terdiam sejenak.

"Oh baiklah! Dasar orang yang tidak peka!" pekik Shiho kesal, dan ia cepat-cepat merapikan tasnya; memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya. Ia pergi melangkah keluar dari rumahnya sehabis mengunci pintunya.

Ia mengencangkan jaketnya. Sembari mengusap perutnya erat. "Dinginnya.."

**.**

**.**

"Shiho? Shiho, kau ada di rumah, sayang? Aku tidak bisa meneleponmu balik." Shinichi melepaskan jaketnya, menyalakan sakelar lampu; mencari-cari istrinya namun tidak ada di ruang dapur; yang terbiasa menunggu Shinichi pulang.

"Shiho? Maafkan aku, pulang pagi begini, tadi aku menginap di kantor inspektur," teriak Shinichi; merasa bersalah; seraya tetap mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari istrinya tercinta.

"Ini sudah pagi hari. Apakah dia sudah tidur?" Shinichi memeriksa di kamar tidur. Tetapi hasilnya nihil juga…

"..Kh. Ada di mana dia? Di luar salju sedang lebat.." Shinichi menghela nafas. Namun perlahan ia menjadi semakin khawatir.

"Tadi dia lagi lemah. Aku khawatir, dia ada di mana—" gumam Shinichi pada diri sendirinya. Dan akhirnya ia memaksakan dirinya berpikir apa yang terjadi dengan Shiho.

"Sebentar.."

"Ah begitu. Dasar kau, Shinichi! Kau memang laki-laki yang bodoh." Shinichi mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia segera beranjak untuk keluar dari rumah lagi, namun berhenti sejenak saat ponselnya berdering. "_Apa lagi, kali ini?"_

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, Shinichi, kasus ini sulit. Jadi bisakah kau berada di Osaka selama satu minggu? Kerja sama Heiji nanti." Pinta Inspektur. "Tersangkanya cerdik; kau harus hati-hati. Kami sudah berusaha mengejarnya, tetapi sangat susah ditangkap dan kasus pembunuhannya makin merajalela."

Shinichi hanya terdiam, menunduk; menandakan ia dibuat dilemma. Dua pilihan.. Antara meninggalkan kasus hanya demi bertemu dengan Shiho. Atau menerima permohonan kasusnya.

Sekali lagi ia berpikir dua kali; bukankah ia harus menerima permohonan kasusnya, daripada banyak warga yang tak berdosa terbunuh? Hal itu juga bagus, bisa melindungi Shiho dari ancaman bahaya di negara ini.

"Tentu saja, Inspektur."

**.**

**.**

"Sudah berapa hari ia tidak menemuiku. Memang laki-laki yang tidak peka." erang Shiho.

"Ayolah, Shiho, jangan seperti itu. Siapa tahu Shinichi sedang berada dalam kasus sulit?" Ayumi menyeka keringatnya, ia harus sabar menghadapi wanita berambut pirang strawberry yang sedang dalam masa-masa pergantian suasana hati dengan sangat mudah.

"Hm.." Shiho melirik ke televisi.

_"__Di Osaka terjadi kasus pembunuhan lagi! Dan pelakunya berhasil kabur.. Dua detektif kini sedang bekerja keras untuk menangkapnya, dengan bantuan kepolisian yang akan menjamin keamanan kalian di kota ini.."_

"Seperti yang kau katakan, Ayumi." Shiho memijat dahinya, frustasi lagi.

Ayumi tersenyum. "Ayo, Shiho! Sehabis makan siang kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit."

**.**

**.**

"Argh!" Shinichi membanting dirinya di atas kasur hotel. "Pelakunya sangat cerdik! Sudah seperti profesor Moriaty saja dia!"

"Memang. Kita harus hati-hati menghadapinya. Tidak kusangka, kasus ini akan memakan waktu lebih dari satu minggu. Melenceng jauh dari harapan." Heiji bertopang dagu, mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja! Dan itu menghambatku untuk bertemu dengan istriku."

"Oh, Shiho? Apa kabar dia?"

"Well.. kami sedang bertengkar, sebenarnya."

"Apa? Huahaha!" Heiji tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kasihan sekali kau, Kudo! Kau memang tidak mempunyai perasaan terhadap wanita-wanita ya? Oh well, oke, aku mengakui, hati wanita memang susah dibaca.. Lihat saja, Kazuha sekarang mudah emosi karena sedang mengandung."

"Well, Shiho juga begitu. Kemungkinan besar dia terkena _morning sickness_ sehingga bisa saja dia _mengandung_."

Heiji terbelalak. "APA?!"

**.**

**.**

Shiho mengusap perutnya lembut. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.. sesekali mengeluarkan tawa kikiknya. "Anakku. Sayang sekali ayahmu belum pulang satu bulan ini.." ucap Shiho pelan; khawatir.

Ayumi menghampiri Shiho, merangkulnya pelan. "Sabar saja, Shiho, Shinichi sedang berusaha memangkas kasus pembunuhan yang mulai kompleks di kota tua itu. Berpikir positif saja. Dia berusaha menyelamatkan masa depan orang-orang, termasuk _kau_."

Shiho tersenyum. "Yah, kau betul."

"Tetapi bagaimanapun aku tetap khawatir.. Dia masih tidak menghubungiku. Apa aku sudah begitu kejam ya? Rasanya aku juga tidak ingin mengangkat telepon dari dia. Sepertinya memang inilah klimaksnya pertengkaran kami." Shiho menunduk frustasi.

"Oh jangan berpikir seperti itu! Siapa tahu dia sangat sibuk, sehingga tidak bisa menghubungimu satu bulan ini atau bahkan lupa mengisi baterai ponselnya."

"Tetapi seharusnya ia memikirkan istrinya juga!" seru Shiho marah.

**.**

**.**

"Ck, akhirnya kita berhasil, Kudo. Pulanglah dan temuilah istrimu!" Heiji meregangkan badannya dan menjabat tangan Shinichi.

"Aku tahu." Shinichi segera merapikan jasnya dan mengangkat tasnya. "Aku harus bertemu dengan dia!" Ia siap-siap melangkah keluar dari kamar hotel.

"Eh tunggu, Kudo! Kau tahu kan hari ini hari apa? Jangan menjadi orang yang tidak peka lagi."

"Hari ini..?" Shinichi mengernyitkan dahinya.

**.**

**.**

_Anakku_

_Semoga kau berkembang dengan sehat_

_Lahir di dunia dengan sehat_

_Menjadi anak yang cerdas dan bercita-cita tinggi kelak_

_Bisa memeluk Ayah Ibu erat_

_Bisa memberikan kebahagian pada Ayah Ibu_

_Anakku_

_Semoga kau dikaruniai banyak keberuntungan_

_Semoga kau dikaruniai kesehatan fisik maupun mental yang sehat_

_Anakku_

_Aku selaku Ibumu, akan melindungimu sekuat tenaga_

_Sampai nafas terakhirku, di dunia ini, melindungimu sekuat tenaga.._

_Sama Ayahmu juga_

Shiho melantunkan nyanyiannya dengan suara merdu, sembari mengusap-usap lembut perutnya yang sudah mulai berubah, dan sedikit membesar.

Ia menyandarkan dirinya di jendela berembun. Saljunya memang sudah reda, namun suaminya tercinta tetap tidak menghubunginya balik.. Sudah lebih dari satu bulan.

"Apa sebaiknya aku menghubungi dia dulu..? Tetapi sia-sia saja. Ponselnya mati. Aku harus minta maaf. Dan akan kubuatkan makanan favorit dia.."

Di ruang lain, Ayumi mendengarkan berita televisi. Dia tersenyum cerah, kasusnya sudah selesai. Ia segera beranjak ke kamarnya untuk menyampaikan berita gembira pada Shiho. Tetapi tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah Ayumi.

**.**

**.**

"Oh.. Ayumi. Shiho ada?" Shinichi tersenyum, menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Tampak ia membawa buket mawar merah.

Ayumi tersenyum lembut, "Sebentar, aku memanggil Shiho—"

"Ah!" Ayumi terkejut. Tiba-tiba ada Shiho di belakangnya.

"Shinichi.." Shiho mengernyitkan dahinya, membulatkan irisnya, menghadapi satu laki-laki yang sepertinya tidak perlu dijuluki tidak peka lagi.

"Shiho. Maafkan aku. Dan juga maafkan ayah, anakku," Shinichi mencium lembut perut Shiho.

"Kau terlambat!" pekik Shiho kesal. "Tetapi jangan pergi terlalu lama dariku! Sekali-kali kau mengabariku, Shinichi!" Shiho mendekap Shinichi erat. Membenamkan kepalanya di dadanya, menahan tangisnya.

"Maaf, Shiho. Ponselku ternyata rusak karena jatuh ke dalam danau ketika aku mengejar pelaku."

Shiho tiba-tiba tertawa kecil. "Kau ceroboh sekali, sayang! Dan buket ini..?"

"Oh ini?" Shinichi menyerahkan buket mawar merah ke istrinya tercinta.

_"__Happy White Day, Shiho,"_ ucap Shinichi lembut.

Shiho membulatkan irisnya lagi. Lalu ia memutar bola matanya. Menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Uh.. Makasih." Shiho mengenggam buket mawar merah itu.

"Maafkan aku, Shiho. Aku nyaris saja lupa kalau hari ini adalah _White Day _padahal dulu kau juga memberiku hadiah pada _Valentine Day_," Shinichi tertawa terkekeh.

Shiho merapatkan mulutnya.

"Kau memang laki-laki yang tidak peka, kutarik lagi kata-kataku dalam hati tadi. Tetapi aku sangat mencintaimu, dasar bodoh!" Shiho mendekap Shinichi erat lagi.

Lalu mereka berciuman pertama kalinya begitu sang suami berhasil bertemu dengan istrinya.

**.**

**.**

Ayumi hanya tersenyum, sekalian tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua.

"Dua-duanya sama-sama _tsundere_.."

**.**

**.**

**_END_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Ficnya sengaja ringan. Happy White Day ^^

Dan terima kasih atas review2nya!

**Mell Hinaga Kuran** : Yup, bingung. Sengaja dibuat bingung lebih tepatnya **| ace : **Wah.. saya nggak nyangka fic ini bisa menimbulkan rasa horror. Tetapi memang ya sih, cerita aslinya di komiknya juga seram! **| Ryan dharmawan 35 **: Tidak usah dibawa pusing, hehe.. Intinya sengaja dibuat bingung dan tebak2 mana yang nyata dan mimpi.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
